


The Angels are.. Babies..

by Vampgirl236



Series: Little winged babies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Cas - Freeform, De-Aged, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, baby balthazar, baby gabe, bb!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets cursed into a toddler, while trying to fix him Balthazar and Gabriel turn into children too. Dean and Sam end up taking care of then while looking for a cure.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. And as I'm guessing most of you know this story is completely fiction.

Sam and Dean where on a witch hunt in fort ord CA and they had just located the witch in a abandoned factory. Dean of course had to go and make the already mad witch angry and she was just about to hit Dean with a spell. Sam was pinned to the wall and he couldn't help his brother and there was no time for Dean to move. Just when Dean though it was all over the witch was gunna kill him, cas appeared in front of Dean and the witch's spell hit the angel. There was a cloud of smoke and Sam was released from the wall and quickly stabbed the soulless woman. When the smoke cleared cas was no longer standing in front of Dean.. Now sitting In front of Dean was a small child along the age of two. The child had messy black hair that covered his forehead around him was cas's trench coat and the rest of the angel's outfit, the one thing that tipped Sam and Dean off as to who the child was.. Was the two tiny pitch black wings sprouting from the toddler's back. "Cas?" Dean asked (his voice not lacking worry). At the Mention of his name the winged child tensed, his bottom lip Trembling. Dean slowly bent down in frond of his angel-turned-toddler at the same time Sam inched closer, when Dean was finally squatted in front of cas the little angel on the floor started sobbing and making grabby hands for the hunter I front of him. Acting out of instinct Dean quickly moved to pick the angel up and held him against his chest. Cas griped his hunter's shirt so tight you would have thought Dean was the last human on earth. Dean sat down on the factory's cold floor and continued to try and comfort the baby angel currently clinging to him for dear life. Sam just stood there unsure what to do until it came to him he decided to call for another angel who would know what to do. So while Dean held Castiel Sam said "Um hey.. Um we have a cursed angel here.. Um if some one could come and help.." He waited nothing happened "it's Castiel." Almost before he even got the name out Gabriel appeared facing him  
Balthazar was only a few seconds later "where is my brother?" Gabriel asked in such a demanding tone Sam just nodded his head slightly to tell them to turn around. What was behind them was something neither angel when intended on seeing. There sat crossed legged on the floor was Dean holding a very upset baby angel who had stopped sobbing a settled for sniffing and hiccups. Both adult angels where there in record speed and Gabriel had extended his arms expecting his brother, but no Dean was more protective than that instead of handing cas over he tightened his grip on the angel making him whimper. "Winchester that is my brother your holding.." Gabriel warned. Dean let out a sigh and very very slowly handed over the baby rapped in a trench coat. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel was wearing a tiny version of jimmy's suit and trench coat, discarding the larger trench coat on the floor Gabriel held his brother tightly whispering reassuring words to the toddler. Balthazar who was kneeled next to Gabriel closed his eyes and tryed to read his little brother's mind to see if he was still cas or really had the mind of a fledgling. And of course all that served to do was turn Balthazar in to a sobbing toddler with slightly larger light grey wings coming out of his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel jinxed it..

"Great, just freaking great" Dean cursed, why did this have to happen?! Why did the stupid curse have to spread?! He just hoped it was only contagious for angels. By now both little angels had calmed down and were watching Dean pace the floor. "Dean just stop pacing and get over here." Sam was way to calm. How could he be this calm?! Dean was freaking out his best friend and his best friend's brother where freaking two year olds! 

 

Balthazar and cas where still sitting on the ground watching Dean when Sam crouched down to there level. "Cas, you in there?" Sam thought he would do what Balthazar tryed and failed to accomplish. "Yes Sam I am still in my vessel.. I do not know why my vessel was leaking.." Cas was very confused. Water was coming out of his eyes and he was tiny. What had happened to him? "You where crying kiddo." Gabriel was amused at how little Castiel knew about humanity compared to other Angels but he did not want to scare his brother so he told him why his eyes where wet. "Why was I crying? I don't understand." Cas asked.  
That's when Balthazar chimed in "I think we have are minds and memories but the emotions of kids." "Well I for one want to get the hell out of here and back to the bunker to figure this out." Dean said going over and picking up Cas. It was weird having his angel so tiny. Cas stiffened at the contact but quickly relaxed in the hunters arms. "Gabe when you zap us out of here don't you dare forget my car." Said Dean. Before Gabriel had a chance to reply Sam did it for him, "Dean I'm not so sure he should, Balthazar was turned when he used his grace on cas. If gabe uses his grace on both of them.." Gabriel didn't let Sam finish before he interrupted "you under estimate my power samsquach I'm an archangel remember? Watch." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Balthazar appeared in his arms. "See." Well that 'see' must have been what jinxed it it at least Gabriel had some time/warning. "No.. No no no no no.." Gabriel quickly put Balthazar back on the floor and in no time at all, he turned in to a toddler just like his brothers. Everyone was silent, just staring at Gabriel. He didn't cry like his brothers he just sat there in a pile of his clothes looking down at his small form. It was about 60 seconds when gabe finally spoke up. "Well... So much for my mojoing us to the bunker.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short.  
> Suggestions and requests are always welcome! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget pie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CPS means child protection services (just so you don't get confused)

Sam and Dean got all the angels loaded in the back of the impala and took off to the nearest store.

Later in a Walmart parking lot...

 

"Sam I am not spending any more than 50 bucks on car seats! If it cost any more than that they can just lay on the floorboard." Sam who was trying to write a list of things they needed looked up from his paper, "Dean its ether we buy three car seats wich will probable be 50 dollars each or, we get pulled over and have the chance of having to deal with CPS." Dean was not happy about this, he did not want to spend that much money and he really didn't want three huge booster seats in the back of his car. "Fine what ever, so how is this going to work I don't think Gabriel should really go inside.."  
"That's not fair Dean-o!! Why do Cassie and Balth get to go in?" Gaberiel chirped in from the back seat. "Because you where stupid enough to mojo them up clothes and not your self. And now it's to late." Dean loved picking on Gabriel way to much. "Ok.. Dean you stay here with them and I'll go inside." Sam said. "Wait, what? Why do I have to keep all of them? At least take one!" Dean was not in the mood to watch three little kids, at least not by himself. Sam sighed like he was having to explain the simplest thing ever, "Dean have you forgotten that they have wings?" That's when Balthazar climbed up in to the front seat with Sam and Dean. "Look!" Balthazar spread his wings hitting Dean in the face then they slowly began to fade. "We can still hide are wings from human eyes!" Balthazar stated very matter-of-factly.  
"Fine, Balthazar you can come with me. Dean stay here with cas and gabe." Before Dean had a chance to argue, Sam has picked up Balthazar and was shutting the impala's door. Dean sighed and rolled down the window "Don't forget pie!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short but don't worry, I'll be posting another chapter really soon and it will be much longer! (I'm going to post it tomorrow) =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Balthazar's shopping trip. :)

Sam carried Balthazar into Walmart and set him down in the cart. "Oookay.." Sam breathed and looked down at his shopping list. "Let's look at clothes first." Sam said more to himself than to Balthazar. Sam pushed the cart over to the kids clothes section of the store. The first thing he saw was a long sleeved white shirt, it had light blue around the neck hole and ironically said 'little angel' in blue with a halo above the letters. It was just to adorable! Sam couldn't help himself and put it in the cart along with a few onesies, jeans that had elastic around the waist, and some other things. He got five outfits for each angel. 

Next Sam moved on to the car seats, he was not sure what to look for in one but evidently fond a good deal and added three car seats to the cart. Sam found him self staring mindlessly at all the pull ups and diapers, he wasn't sure if the de-aged Angels would need them.. But just in case he added a pack of Mickey Mouse pull ups to the growing pile in the shopping cart.

As Sam was looking at the food recommend by a very patient worker, he couldn't help but notice how quite Balthazar was being. Sam tryed to follow his gaze but could not see what had the little angel's eye. He couldn't figure it out so he just asked, "what ya looken at?" Balthazar jumped startled by the random noise. "What? Oh.. I'm just looking at the bee." Was Balthazar's answer "the bee?" Ok Sam was really confused now. "Yeah Cas would like it."  
Sam looked at the shelf Balthazar was looking at, it took him a second, but he saw it. "Ohh!" Sam picked up a stuffed bumble bee with a sewn on smile "you want to get this for your brother?" Sam asked handing the bee to the little angel in the cart. "Yeah!" Was Balthazar's excited answer. Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Do you want to pick one out for you and gabe?" "Ok". Sam lifted Balthazar out of the cart and put him on the ground in front of the stuffed animals. Balthazar took this job very seriously and about four minutes later walked back over to Sam holding a white stuffed dog with brown ears and tail, and a dark brown teddy bear with big blue eyes, slightly lighter color for the ears and belly and a light blue bow around it's neck. Sam picked the angel back up along with he toys and set him back in the cart.  
After grabbing some sippy cups and a few other things Sam and Balthazar payed and started back out to the car. When they got there the sight they saw was pretty much the cutest thing they had ever. Dean was asleep and in the back seat, Gabriel was rapped up in cas's big trench coat and curled up into dean's side, and cas was on dean's lap looking like he tryed to bury him self into his hunter's chest.

 

After waking Dean up and loading every thing into the trunk and getting Balthazar into his car seat, it was time for them to attempt to get cas and Gabriel into the car seats with out waking them up cas was easy he just grumbled a little in his sleep but as quickly as it started he fell back into a deep sleep. Gabriel on the other hand.. As soon as Dean tryed to put him down so Sam could get him dressed he woke up and started whining "Nooo! Samsquach I wanna sleep go awayyyyyyy!" "Gabriel keep it down do you want to wake your brother up?" Dean asked trying to guilt the arch angel into settling down. "Fine I'll be quite. If you let me sleep!" Gabriel whisper/yelled while pulling cas's coat around him tighter. "Gabe you can sleep once your dressed and in your car seat" was Sam's simple reply. After a little more coaxing they got Gabriel dressed and strapped into the last car seat.  
"I'm thirsty." Balthazar piped up, luckily Dean was just about to turn on the impala and wasn't on the road yet so Sam got out a child proof sippy cup filled it with water from a water bottle and handed it to Balthazar. "Here you go bud" "thanks sam". Sam was just settling back into the ground seat when Balthazar spoke up again "can I have the teddy Sam?". Sam couldn't help but laugh as he pulled the brown bear out of one of the shopping bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)  
> Suggestions and requests are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back to the bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

After about 20 minutes on the road, all the angels where asleep and Sam was fighting to not fall asleep himself. The only thing keeping Dean awake was the light music he had playing. About five minutes later Dean pulled into the bunker's garage.

"Sammy wake up." Dean said leaning over and shaking his brother's sholder. "Huh?" Sam groaned and turned his head to face his annoying brother. "We're here." Dean replied opening the door and getting out. Sam groaned again but got out and followed dean's actions of opening the passengers side back door of the impala. Sam grabbed Gabriel and shut the door while Dean got cas and Balthazar and they started making there way to the living room. Sam sat down in a chair  
Next to the couch and just looked down at the tiny archangel he had in his arms. Dean lay Balthazar down on the couch and tryed to lay cas down next to his brother, but cas whimpered and clung tighter to dean's neck. Dean sighed and moved cas to sit on his hip and quietly said "I'm going to go get the bags and make some dinner." Sam nodded in response but his eyes never left the toddler he was holding. Dean dubbed that as a good enuff answer and walked back out to the impala. Dean grabbed the bags and made his way to the kitchen. He some how managed to make some food with one hand. He made some veggie and beef soup and carried it along with some bread back in to the living room, Dean handed Sam his bowl before sat down on the couch, sat cas on his lap and started to eat his dinner. Neither Dean or Sam was sure if the Angels would need to eat but Dean make extra just in case they woke up hungry. 

Dean and Sam's dinner was un event full. When Dean finished he took his and Sam's bowls into the kitchen cas in tow, to un load all of the stuff that Sam and Balthazar had bought. He took the first bag and put it on the table. Dean pulled out the stuffed bee that Balthazar had wanted for his little brother and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He knew it was unmistakably for Cas so he slipped it into the little angel's arms and chuckled when Castiel curled around it. Dean finished the first bag, putting sippy cups in the cupboards, loading the fridge with what looked like apple sauce and some heathy kids juice (obviously Sam's doing), and setting a small stuffed dog wich he assumed was for Gabriel on the table to give him later. Then he moved on to the next bag... 'Oh gosh..' Dean thought 'I hope Nothing in this bag needs to be used' in this bag was some.. Interesting items for small children. Such as pasifires, baby powder, and the worst of all.. Pull ups.. This was just weird, ok? Yeah he loved cas (and gabe and Balthazar where ok) but he was not changing any angelic diapers! He put the stuff away and moved on to the next bag. This one was dean's favorite out of all three bags, it was full of adorable hilarious little kid clothes that he was so taking pictures of the Angels wearing for black mail! He put the clothes in one of the guest rooms figuring the de-aged Angels could sleep in there until they found a cure. After he did that he tryed to set cas down on the bed but the angel was reluctant and whimpered again burying his head in dean's neck "Cas bud can you let go I need my four hours of sleep too." Cas just tryed to burrow himself farther into his hunter. Dean was annoyed by this but it was just to cute, he carried cas back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Hey Sammy turn the new dr sexy on." Sam rolled his eyes but obeyed his brother. They watched dr. Sexy then went to bed. Cas ended up sleeping in dean's room, and Gabriel and Balthazar slept in Sam's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor cas :( he's scared of water but desperately needs a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thing you would like to see happen to baby Cas Gabe and Balthazar let me know in the comments!  
> :)

"Dean?" Cas sat on dean's chest and tryed to wake his hunter up. "Yeah cas?" Dean surprised himself by not having a 'hunter reaction' and grabbing his gun when he felt cas on top of him. "What's this?" Cas asked holding up the stuffed bee. Dean smiled sitting up and being carful not to drop cas onto the bed or floor when he did so, "It's a bee Sam and Balthazar got for you." Dean said smiling down at his angel. "Oh." Cas said looking down with the bee with a expression full of curiosity. "That was very thoughtful of them" "yeah it was cas" Dean replied standing up with cas still in his arms and the bee still in cas's. "Let's go see if Sam and your brothers are awake yet" "ok Dean". Dean and cas made there way to the kitchen to find Balthazar and Sam sitting at the table, and Gabriel in Sam's lap squirming and throwing a tantrum while Sam tried and failed to get some disturbing green substance down Gabriel's throat. Dean couldn't blame gabe, if Sam tried to get him to eat that slop no way nun uh. As soon as Dean sat down and put cas on one knee Sam passed Gabriel over to him and Dean ended up with a angel on both knees while Sam did who knows what in the kitchen. "Hello to you too." Dean chuckled as he moved cas into a more comfortable position. "Hey." Sam replied as he slid two plates in front of Dean and took Gabriel back. "what is this stuff?" Dean asked, not in a harsh way but a genuinely-want-to-know way. "It's a smoothie I made.. It's on a plate because it ended up to chunky.." Sam winced when Gabriel took Sam's distraction as a opportunity to fling the chunky smoothie from his plate all over Sam and himself. Everyone except for Sam laughed, so naturally Balthazar decided it was a good idea to do the same thing to himself, cas and Dean. "Looks like baths will be needed after cas and Dean eat.." Sam said not with out a little laugh. Dean shook his head "no way am I eating this, and no way am I making cas." "Whatever just make you and your angel peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or something I'm going to go get these two cleaned up." Sam said standing up with Gabriel and plucking Balthazar out of his seat. 

Sam learned that bathing baby Angels is harder than it seems, especially when they bring there wings out and splash water every where. Balthazar was surprisingly easy, he just sat there and waited for Sam to wash all of the smoothie and dirt that some how ended up all over his arms. Gabriel on the other hand.. He kicked and screamed and splashed until finally Sam threatened him with no candy until they find a cure, that shut him right up. Once Sam was done with the older two angels and Dean and cas where done eating there sandwiches it was cas' turn and he was by far the worst.. It was so bad Sam gave up bathing him and called Dean in to do it. Cas didn't throw a fit like Gabriel, oh no this was much MUCH worse. Apparently Castiel was scared to death of water, and he would just sit in the water and cry looking up at Dean with huge puppy dog eyes. Dean thought cas looked like a kicked puppy sitting in the water crying while he was getting cleaned. Dean was almost in tears him self when he finally walked out of the bath room with cas in his arms wearing the 'little angel' shirt that Sam had picked up, a pull up and some tiny jeans ( Sam convinced Dean to have him wear the pull up just in case). Dean sat down on the couch where his brother and the other two Angels where watching the Disney channel. Cas curled into dean's chest and moved around until he was practically cradled in his hunter's arms "I'll be happy if I never have to do that again" Dean said as he absentmindedly started running his fingers through cas' hair. "Hopefully we'll find a cure before you do." Sam said looking down at the three little angels cuddled into him and his brother who all seemed to have fallen asleep. Sam smiled slightly, pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture of the former warriors turned toddlers. "I'm never letting them live this down."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids movies are the best at keeping Angels occupied

Sam had found some old Disney and Pixar movies on sale when he and Balthazar went shopping and decided 'why not?'  
So that's where they where, after the Angels woke up from their nap and where being very annoying while Sam and Dean where researching for a cure. Dean suggested throwing them (not cas if corse) into the dungeon but Sam shot down his awesome idea in favor of putting a movie on instead. So Sam took the Angels into the living room where they had put in a television, and put on finding nemo. All the Angels had there eyes glued to the screen like it was the coolest thing in the universe. Sam chuckled to himself and went back in to the library to help look for a cure. About a hour and a half later there was a crash in the living room followed by loud crying "great.." Dean mumbled under his breath while rushing into the living room Sam following close behind. The sight before them made both of the Winchesters hearts break just a little (though they should never admit it). Cas and Balthazar where standing around a fallen book shelf crying for help in between sobs Dean could make out the word "Gabriel" but there was no time for him to really think on it because Sam was already lifting the book shelf. Rushing over Dean pulled a crying Gabriel out from under the book shelf, Sam wasted no time at all dropping the shelf and taking Gabriel into his own arms. Dean, knowing Sam could handle this turned to the other to crying occupants of the room "cmon you two" he said picking them both up and leaving the room. Cas and Balthazar both buried their heads into the crooks of dean's neck "Gabriel's alright. It was just a little accident" Dean tried to sooth bouncing the toddlers a little. Eventually Dean got the younger Angels to calm down and settled on doing more research with Castiel and Balthazar on his lap bouncing his knee every once and a while. Finally Sam came in carrying a sniffling Gabriel, "is he ok?!" Cas and Balthazar asked at the same time. "Yeah he's fine just a couple bruises." Sam said sitting down and placing Gabriel on his lap. "Good because I don't thing I would be able to place a broken wing" Dean stated with a small laugh. The rest of the day was as normal as it can get taking care of three baby Angels, well besides Gabriel's clinginess but that was just because of the 'bookshelf incident' as they where now calling it. But that was probably normal.. Well normal for a normal kid.. Sam. And Dean where not so sure about a fledgling but what ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel crossed the line with a prank he pulled on cas..

It had been a few days since the 'book shelf incident' and Gabriel was for the most part back to his perky prankster self. In the four days since the Angels where turned into toddlers Gabriel had, put red punch mix in the shower head in Dean's bathroom (how he reached it we will never know but the Winchesters had a suspicion the golden wings on the kid's back had something to do with it) and when Dean turned on the shower he got covered in cherry punch, Gabriel had put gum in Sam's hair, he had put glue on Balthazar's cup that ended up making it stick to his hand, but worst of all the pranks Gabriel pulled was on Castiel. 

 

Cas and Dean where sitting in the library of the bunker doing research. Cas was on Dean's lap quietly playing with his bee while Dean was looking for possible cures to the three Angels current venerable state. "You hungry cas?" Dean asked standing up and making his way to the kitchen "I believe so" Cas said looking up at Dean. Dean chuckled at the adorable little angel, neither of the two noticed Castiel dropped his bee just as neither noticed Gabriel run in and grab the bee then escape with his prize. Castiel had become very attached to his bee so when he was sitting on a stool In the kitchen waiting for lunch and he noticed he didn't have his toy he carefully slid of the chair and started back into the library. "What are you doing Cas?" Dean asked turning around from the grilled cheese sandwiches he was cooking "I think I dropped my bee I will be right back Dean" "Kay buddy". Cas walked into the library and started looking around. He looked on the chair he and Dean had been sitting on, he looked on the floor around the table, he looked on the table, he looked every where he could think of. When he couldn't find the item that was so special to his, his stupid toddler emotions turned on and he began to quietly sob. Gabriel who had been hiding right out side of the room listening and laughing turned his smile into a frown when he heard the quite crys escaping his baby brother. He quickly grabbed the bee off the floor next to him and ran into the room. "Hey, hey Cassie it's ok!" Gabriel said kneeling next to his brother who was seated on the floor and putting a hand on his back. "It's alright Cas. look I have your bee it was just a prank!" Gabriel put the bee in Castiel's lap, Cas grabbed the toy eagerly and collapsed into his brother's chest. Why did Gabriel take his bee?Where was Dean? Why was he crying...?.. He was confused.. Gabe absentmindedly rapped his arms around his shaking little brother and started whispering comforting words to him. "Hey Cas you find yo..." Dean started saying but stopped when he saw the two hugging toddlers one of witch was crying and the other looked to be on the verge of tears. "What happened? What's wrong?" Dean asked putting the sandwiches on the table, bending down and picking up the two de-aged Angels. "I'm..I'm sorry it was just a prank I didn't mean to make him cry!" Gabriel all but shouted hidding his face in the crook of Dean's neck. "Shhh Cas. Gabe what did you do?" Dean asked sternly "I.. I took his bee and he just started crying.. I'm sorry.. I didn't want to make him cry." Gabriel's words where mumbled into Dean's sholder but he heard them loud and clear. Dean took a deep breath trying not to yell at the toddler and carefully pried Gabriel away from his body "hey gabe it's ok just go find Sam, alright?" Gabe nodded and rushed out of the room. Turning back to the youngest angel who's desperate sobs had turned into quiet whimpers and sniffles. "Hey Cas you ok bud?" Dean asked standing up from his place on the floor. "Y..yes I don't quite know why I'm crying.. I just came in here couldn't find my bee and the next thing I knew there was water coming out of my eyes and Gabriel was very distressed.." Cas said trying to even out his breathing "yeah Cas he felt bad that you where crying about something that was his fault." Dean said sitting down in a chair and grabbing a sandwich "here take some before I eat it all" Dean said giving half a sandwich to Cas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar tries and fails to get into the liquor cabinet.
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to post another chapter! I was in a place with no wifi and I have been really busy this summer :/  
> Well I posted now! Hope you like it! :)

"Deaannn!!!"  
Gabriel yelled from the kitchen. "Gabe no! Don't! I'll.. I'll give you candy! I'll.." Balthazar started but was too late because right then Dean walked in, saw Balthazar and immediately rushed over and plucked him up off of the counter. "Balthazar! What the heck dude! You wanna kill your self?!" Dean asked grabbing the bottle of scotch away from the squirming toddler. "No, I just want something better than the none alcoholic stuff you give us!" Balthazar said batting his wings trying to get away. "Yeah well that's all your getting brat." Dean stated carrying Balthazar into the library and motioning for Gabe to follow. Once Gabriel saw Sam he rushed over to his hunter and lifted his arms in a request to be picked up. Sam obliged scooting Cas to sit on one knee and sat Gabe down in the other. "Hey what's up with him?" Sam asked looking over to his brother who was standing in the door way holding a screaming kicking angel. "Oh nothing , he just tried to get into the liquor cabinet." Dean said moving into the room, using one hand to gather some books on to a chair, and placing Balthazar on top. Balthazar didn't try to get down knowing there would be consequences if he did, and crossed his arms pouting. "Don't even" Dean said slamming one of the books from Sam's pile in front of the tiny angel. "You should be glad I'm just making you research and not something worse." Dean said doing his best not to yell at the toddler knowing it would only upset the other two.

Dean sighed, looking over at Cas and opening his arms. The little angel quickly jumped of Sam's lap and ran over to his hunter. Dean scooped him up and smiled at him "hey Cas wanna go help me make some lunch?" "Ok Dean" Cas said laying his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled. He couldn't help himself the way Cas curled into him was adorable.

After they had lunch (which Balthazar refused) Dean stood up from his place sitting at the table and put Castiel on the ground. "Alright, Sammy you want to take the two not grounded angles to the park? I'll stay here with this brat" Balthazar's whimper was too quite for anyone to hear. "Yeah sure" Sam said standing up and lifting Gabriel up with him. "Dean I would prefer to stay here with you and Balthazar if you don't mind" Cas said looking up to Dean. "Ok well there's no point in just taking one kid to the park" Sam said sitting back down. "Nooooo Sammy I wanna go to the park! Pleasssssseeeee!" Gabe jumped up and down making his voice sound like he was talking into a fan. Sam sighed and stood up "fine" he said picking up the over excited toddler, "just don't pull anything I don't need any mad soccer moms yelling at me about how you glued there kid's head to the swing set"

 

After Gabriel and Sam left, the bunker got pretty quiet Cas was in the living room watching toy story and Dean was with Balthazar doing research (all he was really doing was reading skin magazines). After the movie ended Cas came into the library holding his bee and Balthazar's teddy. "Balthazar, I got your bear for you. I figured you'd be sad and my bee always makes me feel better" Cas said holding out the bear. "Cas! Don't touch him!" Balthazar yelled snatching the teddy bear out of Cas's tiny hands. "I'm sorry.. I just thought.." "That's the problem with you Cas! You always think the wrong stuff!" Balthazar yelled throwing the book he was reading at Castiel, only to miss completely. Dean jumped up from his chair and grabbed Balthazar by the wrist and pulling him off the chair. Balthazar stumbled and Dean crouched down at his level grabbing his other wrist non to gently. "Balthazar! You do NOT throw things! Especially at Cas! What if you actually hit him?! huh?!" Balthazar whimpered tears forming in his eyes. "That could have really hurt him! Did you want to hurt Cas?! Did you want to hurt you little brother?!" Dean shouted. "N-no!" Balthazar managed to choke out before the dam broke and he burst into tears. "Go to your room." Dean said trying to calm himself down. "Now!" He shouted when Balthazar didn't move. The toddler turned and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, slamming to door too the three Angels shared room and diving under the bed.

Balthazar spent the rest of the night in his room, even when Sam and Gabe came back and Sam tried to get him to come out for dinner. He sobbed until he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing to make Balthazar feel a little better! :)

"Balthazar?" Dean's voice slurred from sleep as he sat up in bed shifting Cas so he was holding the sleeping angel against his chest as he sat against the head board. In the door way Dean saw a small figure. The small person whimpered at the sound of his name. "Come here bud." Dean said reaching toward Balthazar until the toddler slowly walked over and allowed him self to be scooped up and placed on the hunter's lap. "What are you doing up kiddo?" Now that the angel was closer Dean could see the tear marks on his cheeks. Balthazar was quiet as he buried his head in the older Winchester's chest so that his head was next to his brother's. Dean sighed and scooted down on the bed till he was more or less laying down. "Ok.. Tomorrow" Dean breathed moving the two Angels into more comfortable position laying on his chest side by side. And Dean started to sing. At first it was just gentle humming, but then it turned into quite singing. "Hey Jude.. Don't make it bad.. Take a sad song, and make it better." In the morning they all ate breakfast together. Balthazar was not fully himself but to the hunters and his brothers it was much better than no Balthazar at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! It just did not really fit in with the next chapter I have planned, so I did it now. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and there little angels are met with a surprise visitor who says he can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long! Summer is always really busy for me :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was late afternoon, and the day had been pretty boring in the bunker. The biggest challenge that day was Gabriel not wanting to get dressed and running around the house butt naked for about half a hour, until Dean caught him and forced him into jeans and a tee shirt.

 

The three little fledglings had just finished there lunch and where playing janga in the living room while Sam and Dean researched. Gabriel kept being annoying and batting his wings to nock over the tower on Cas' turn, which was really getting on the youngest Angels nerves. The forth time Gabriel did it Castiel lashed out jumping over the coffee table and onto his big brother. "GABRIEL! I'M GOING TO SMITE YOU!" Castiel yelled pulling the other angel's hair. Gabriel just laughed and quickly rolled over so that he was the one on top. "Good luck with that" Gabe smirked as he started tickling the younger angel. Soon Balthazar jumped in and it was a complete tickle war. 

 

After a good three minutes of tickling each other since less, Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks. "Gabriel? Are you ok?" Balthazar asked standing up from his position onto of the archangel. "Demon.." Was the only warning Gabriel gave before jumping up and forcefully shoving Balthazar and Castiel behind him, ready to protect his little brothers at all costs. "Well.. Seems you still have some of your mojo after all" Crowley said as he stepped out of a shadowy corner. Dean and Sam both jumped up quickly from where that where seated on the couch grabbing the closest weapons. "What do you want Crowley? And how did you even get in?" Sam said stepping in front of the Angels. "Oh I have my ways.. And aren't there little tikes darling." The demon cooed bending down on the the baby angel's levels. "Stay away from them, or I'll rip your throat out" Dean threatened. Crowley sighed and stood up. "You still haven't answered my first question" Sam growled wanting the demon as far away from the Angels as possible. "Well if you must know. I believe I have a solution to your little problem there" Crowley said motioning toward the fledglings. "But it's going to cost you.."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley offers a cure for the Angels but at a price..   
> The Angels and the hunters realize they have become family over the last few short months.

Looking down at the little Angels behind him, Dean tried to take in what he had just heard. Had Crowley really just said that? What could he want from them? Dean's soul? Sam's soul? Both? Well thither was happening on Dean's watch.

 

"No, not gunna happen. Get out of here before I make you." Dean growled, raising his knife slightly.

"Calm down squirrel. Hear me out." Crowley said taking a step back.

Dean growled, like.. Literally growled, but Sam nodded at Crowley telling him to continue talking.

"Well, I don't want anything of value to you." Crowley said smirking slightly. "What do you want then?" Sam asked skeptically.

 

"one of those little darlings behind you moose." He stated, then before Sam or Dean could say anything, he continued. "One of those little one's could go for a lot these days. Especially that one you seem to fancy so much. Gabriel is it? Yes a archangel would go for a lo-"

Sam cut him off before he could finish shouting. "No! No way am I going to give you Gabriel just so the other two can be adults again!"

 

"I should gank you for even suggesting that! Because as much as I hate to admit it I love these kids, and no way am I giving one of them to someone like you!!" Dean yelled, getting up in Crowley's face.

"Calm down squirr-" Crowley started only to be interrupted again. "Don't tell me to calm down!" The older Winchester roared, pulling out his shot gun and shooting a salt bullet at Crowley only to shatter a vase.

 

Looking around the room, Dean saw it was Crowley free and he relaxed. Both Winchester shared a look and then quickly rushed to the Angels, who by now where sobbing. Dean picked up Cas and Balthazar while Sam took Gabriel into him arms and started rocking and trying to soothe the scared toddler.

 

"Shhh it's ok Gabe. I'm right here, nothings gunna happen. I would never let anything hurt you." Sam whispered bouncing Gabriel in his arms as he walk around the room with Gabriel clinging to him for dear life.

 

Dean in the meantime was trying to comfort the two other distressed little ones in the room.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Once they calmed the Angels down, Sam and Dean made it very clear to the fledglings that they would never get rid of any of them. Even if it meant a cure for the other two. And the Angels made it very clear that there was more than likely no other cure. But to be honest.. Neither Sam, Dean or any of the kids really minded anymore. They had come to love their makeshift family and none of them would ever give it up.

 

 

     **FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be the end of the story! I will be writing a few one shots down the road. I hope you enjoyed and that I didn't bore you to much! Thanks for reading!! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! I know i haven't worked on this fic in a while.. But i'm ready to start posting more regularly again! So i'm going to be taking requests. Any non-sexual age play, De-aging, cuddling/snuggling, sick, or just fluff fics are welcome!

I'll write Dan and Phil fics, supernatural fics, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark fics, Merlin fics, and Sherlock fics!

I only write platonic fan fiction so nothing sexual please!   
I am so excited to start on your prompts!! I'll let you know when your prompt is posted so you can go read it!  
I can't wait to hear what ya'll have in mind!

Thank you! - Vampgirl236


End file.
